


Second Doctor X Reader: Wish You Were Here

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know what you're thinking, "eww, a song fic!". But I promise this one will be decent... Based on the Pink Floyd song Wish You Were Here. I was listening to the album last night, and I thought "This has some songs that could be turned into decent fics!" It was either Shine On You Crazy Diamond or this. I decided on this song. I may write one for Shine On You Crazy Diamond too, depends on how good this one does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Doctor X Reader: Wish You Were Here

You ran into your room, and slammed the door. You had gotten into a big fight with your boyfriend, the Doctor. You weren't exactly sure what had triggered the fight... But suddenly you began screaming and yelling at him. He didn't yell back, and that only made you angrier. "Why can't you man up!? Why can't you argue with me and get it over with!?" You had yelled. You felt terrible. You knew he couldn't yell at you... He loved you too much...

 

A knock at your door shook you out of your thoughts. "____?" A voice called. It was your best friend, Zoe. You got up and opened the door for her. "H-hey Zoe..." You said, your throat a bit sore from yelling. "Can I come in and talk?" She said, clearly worried for you. "Sure..." You replied. You really did need someone to talk to. You both sat down on your bed. "That was some fight you had with the Doctor..." Zoe said. "I know... I feel really bad about it..." You said, looking down. She was silent for a few moments, before extending her arm out to hand you something. "He asked me to give this to you." She said. You looked up. It was an envelope of some sort. You took it from her, and examined it. "____." It said on the front. You opened it, to reveal a letter inside. You began to read.

_So... So you think you can tell... Heaven from hell?_

_____._   **If you're reading this, it means we've had our first fight. I've written this letter in the hopes that you will come to forgive me for whatever I have done.**

_Blue skies from pain? Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?_

**____... The day I met you was one of the happiest days of my life. The way you smiled so warmly at me even though we were strangers... It still makes my heart flutter to think of it.**

_A smile from a veil? Do you think you can tell?_

**I think I loved you from the moment I met you. Your eyes, which sparkled with such wonder, and your lips... Curved into a grin so full of mischief and happiness...**

_Did they get you to trade, your heroes for ghosts?_

**I remember the first time you kissed me. It was late. Jamie and Zoe had already gone to bed, but you couldn't sleep. We talked for hours, about nothing in particular. And then you got close, gently placing your hand on the side of my face, before leaning in and pressing your lips against mine.**

_Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for the cool breeze?_

**I remember exactly how I felt when you kissed me. Joy. Love. But most of all, I was afraid. Afraid that someday I might hurt you.**

_Cold comfort for change? Did you exchange, a walk on part of the war, for a lead role in a cage?_

**And if I did... I'm sorry... I probably hate myself for it right now. Because I love you ____. More than anything.**

 

 

You looked up from the letter, tears streaming down your face. 'How could I be so cruel to him?' You thought 'He... He loves me, more than anyone else...

_How I wish, how I wish you were here... We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year_

You ran back into the TARDIS control room, where the Doctor and Jamie were talking. You ran right up to the Doctor, and embraced him.

_Running over the same old ground, what have we found the same old fears?_

_"_ I'm sorry..." You whispered, tears streaming down your face. He smiled, returning the embrace. "It's OK..." He said.

_Wish you were here..._


End file.
